Y Sueños
by Ellektra
Summary: Tras haber tomado la cura, ella y Logan llevan un tiempo evitándose. Un inocente encuentro acaba cambiándolo todo


**Título: **Y...sueños

**Fandom: **X-men

**Pareja:** Logan/Marie

**Notas:** universo peliculero, post X-3. Es mi primera incursión en el fanfic Rogan así que estará lleno de clichés Rogan :-)

**Aclaración:** los personajes pertenecen a Marvel (y por consiguiente a Disney, que ha comprado todita Marvel Entertainment)

**Resumen:** Logan y Marie llevan un tiempo evitándose pero un inocente encuentro acaba cambiándolo todo.

Hace meses que el Profesor Xavier y la Doctora Grey abandonaron este mundo pero los estudiantes de la escuela no pueden olvidarlos. De vez en cuando van a dejar algunas flores a la tumba del antiguo director del colegio, para recordarlos a los dos. Un par de chicas con mutaciones "difíciles", las últimas alumnas de Scott Summers, han colocado una pequeña placa al lado de la tumba para recordar también al gran olvidado de la última batalla.

Ha pasado tiempo, muchas cosas han cambiado y, mientras cae la nieve sobre los terrenos del colegio, dos personas reflexionan sobre su futuro.

Logan piensa en por qué sigue todavía en el mismo lugar, se pregunta una y otra vez qué demonios es lo que le tiene anclado, impidiéndole marchar. Y cuando cree que en su mente aparecerán unos cabellos del color del fuego, lo que visualiza es una joven, con una melena del mismo color que sus puros y un par de mechones blancos. Alguna de las veces en que piensa en ella, deja a los chicos sin la tortura de sus extrañas y demoledoras clases de educación física y se va corriendo a su cuarto o al garaje, a remover todo lo que haya con la esperanza de que algo contenga un veneno o cualquier sustancia tóxica que lo noquee y no pueda pensar en nada, ni siquiera en Marie.

Marie piensa en largarse bien lejos y conseguir un empleo entre la sociedad corriente, y quizás así olvidar al hombre que echó raíces en su corazón varios años atrás. Si no le puede olvidar saliendo con chicos de su edad ni recordándose una y otra vez que él todavía ama a la malograda doctora Grey, entonces tendrá que poner kilómetros y kilómetros de por medio. Algo le dice que no lo conseguirá, porque lo tiene tatuado en lo profundo de su médula, pero cree que al menos debe intentarlo.

A través de la ventana, Marie puede ver cómo una panda de chicos juegan descontrolados por las canchas de baloncesto sin la supervisión de su profesor, el señor Logan. Puede que use esa circunstancia como excusa, y que incluso se olvide "accidentalmente" mencionarle a Logan que ha dejado a sus alumnos tirados en medio de otra clase, pero al menos tiene otro motivo para intentar verle y hablar con él.

La puerta está entreabierta y se puede oír a Logan enredar con el desorden de su cuarto. Marie está quieta, con la mano levantada para llamar antes de entrar y el corazón palpitándole loco en el pecho porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, todavía se lo imagina tendido en su cama y con una mirada seductora en su rostro.

-No deberías estar aquí, nena –dice Logan, rudamente.

Toda la habitación está atestada de trastos que Marie considera inservibles, quizás porque no sabe cómo utilizarlos. Están sucios y la mayoría huele mal, a aceite reutilizado veinte veces; Logan nunca ha tenido cuidado al manejar sus cosas. Las herramientas, amontonadas en un rincón, son lo que más y peor huele de todo, tan fuerte que le provocarían náuseas a Marie si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a ese olor. Más bien si tuviera oportunidad para ello, porque el hombre por el que siempre ha suspirado le es cada vez más esquivo.

-Quería verte –contesta Marie, distraída, echando un vistazo al resto de la habitación.- Puedo echarte una mano, con todo esto. Se me da bien el orden; mamá solía decirlo.

Arrodillado y de espaldas a ella, Logan gira momentáneamente la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada rápida, cargada de preocupación porque ha notado enseguida la melancolía en las palabras de Marie. A pesar de todo, vuelve a su tarea, a su propio mundo en el que no hay ninguna Rogue por la que inquietarse.

-No te necesito. Ve a jugar con el… cubitera, o como quiera que se llame.

-Se llama Bobby, Logan.

-Lo que sea.

Entonces decide encenderse un puro que saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Marie pone los ojos en blanco, está segura del peligro de incendio.

-Sería buena idea traerle, así podría impedir que quemes todo esto.

Logan se vuelve hacia ella de nuevo, enarcando una ceja como solo él sabe hacer y provocando con el gesto un rubor en las mejillas de la chica. Aquello le hace sonreír por primera vez desde que la ha visto entrar en su cuarto, sin preguntar siquiera.

-Ahora no necesito ayuda. Puedes sentarte en la cama un rato y hacerme compañía, si eso te gusta. Pero te lo advierto, no soy buen conversador.

-¿En serio?, Porque la primera vez que te conocí me acribillaste a preguntas, ¡qué pesado fuiste! ¡Oh, Señor, cómo me dolía la cabeza! –se ríe Marie mientras aparta prendas de ropa, tratando de hacer un hueco entre el desorden de la cama.

_La cama_, piensa Marie. En las pocas ocasiones en que se han encontrado últimamente, "la cama" son dos palabras que tarde o temprano acaban por aparecer en sus breves conversaciones. Dos términos que a Marie le parecen demasiado lejanos todavía, y que para Logan actúan como un resorte que activa un mecanismo oculto dentro de él, y que le impide mantenerse cerca de ella.

Y Marie intuye cuál puede ser la razón. Su mente está llena de recuerdos propios y ajenos, pero hay uno de pocos meses, muy poderoso.

Este nuevo recuerdo se mantiene vivo en su mente, reproduciéndose una y otra vez como una de esas reposiciones de éxito antiguas.

_El ruido es ensordecedor. Hay gente gritando burradas, elevando la voz cada vez más para hacerse oír más que el resto de la gente; para imponerse sobre ellos. Violencia contenida en cada diminuto espacio de la calle. La tensión no solo se respira en el ambiente, también se toca, y quema más que las llamas del infierno._

_El ambiente opresivo está a punto de hacer que Marie se largue del lugar y renuncie a su vida "normal". Apenas lleva 5 segundos esperando en una cola demasiado lenta para lo que quiere y demasiado rápida para una decisión que casi no ha meditado. ¿Quiere poder tocar sin riesgo por ella o por Bobby? ¿Merece la pena? ¿Duele? Solo hay dos cosas de las que está segura: una es que no duele más que ver a su chico tontear con otra. La otra cosa de la que está del todo segura son los ojos de Logan; está segura de ellos y de lo que hay detrás._

_Cada vez que cierra sus propios ojos ve los de Logan mirándola fijamente. Lo hace de varias formas: a veces con curiosidad morbosa, como la primera vez que se vieron en aquel mugriento bar de Laughlin City, o cuando le entregó sus placas, antes de marcharse de su vida. Otras veces muestran una alegría desbordante, como en su reencuentro tras el regreso del lago Alkali. En ocasiones son unos ojos que la desnudan de arriba abajo, que la hacen sentirse como si él quisiera empotrarla contra una pared y hacerle el amor hasta dejarla completamente vacía; los ojos que la dejaron confundida cuando entró en el despacho del Profesor Xavier preguntando por la cura que le daba esperanzas por primera vez desde que se manifestó su mutación. Luego están esos ojos que la persiguen sin descanso, los que vio en el rostro de Logan cuando hablaron en el pasillo, antes de salir de la mansión; cuando le dijo "Ey, no soy tu padre" y el corazón le dio un vuelco, mucho mayor que en su primer encuentro o cuando volvió a la vida en sus brazos, en lo alto de la estatua de la libertad, o el que sintió cuando él se fue a buscar su pasado y Marie supo, sin saber por qué, que estaba algo más que pillada por él._

_Al recordar ese sentimiento enterrado bajo capas y capas de amor adolescente con el cuerpo frío, Marie abre los ojos bruscamente. Casi es su turno para entrar, solo quedan tres personas delante de ella, con mutaciones mucho más evidentes que la suya. La gente detrás empieza a proferir quejas porque alguien quiere colarse, pero no mira para ver al culpable porque el miedo la ha dejado clavada en el suelo y teme rajarse si aparta su vista de la puerta de la clínica._

_Tampoco se vuelve cuando nota un cuerpo robusto y duro contra el suyo. Sin embargo, cuando el olor a tabaco golpea sus sentidos y una mano fuerte pero suave toma la suya, se gira a una velocidad sobrehumana y le abraza como si fuera lo último que vaya a hacer en vida. Permanecen así varios minutos durante los cuales la gente pasa por delante, demasiado ansiosos por dejar sus mutaciones en el pasado._

_Cuando Logan comienza a acariciarle el pelo, Marie se aparta despacio de él, por mucho que sus deseos sean justo lo opuesto; con él, sus acciones casi siempre han respondido a lo contrario de lo que desea y necesita. Esta vez sus ojos son de los que dicen adiós. Está acostumbrada a ellos._

_Él sigue tocando su pelo._

_-No tienes por qué hacer esto,…Marie._

_Entonces sonríe, aunque ella no sabe el motivo pero cree que es por recordar su nombre, de nuevo._

_-Quiero decir que… -le cuesta hablar- no debes hacerlo por nadie que no debas, en todo caso solo por ti y solo si estás segura de ello._

_-Pero tú me apoyas._

_-Por supuesto. Siempre._

_-Estoy segura, Logan. Quiero hacerlo. Por mí._

"_Y por ti", piensa. Y el pensamiento la golpea con la fuerza de un huracán incontenible. Como no sabe qué hacer con él, trata de buscar otra cosa en la que pensar. _

_-Te vas otra vez, ¿verdad? –le dice cuando ve la bolsa de viaje, raída._

_Él parece avergonzado, como culpable por algo, como si aquello… la fuera a hacer daño._

_-Tengo que hacer una cosa._

_-Vas por ella –dice Marie, con una voz serena que oculta maestramente el dolor y los celos que le provoca cuando se da cuenta de lo que ocurre con él._

_-Sí._

_Llevada por sus sentimientos y sin pensar ni un segundo en ello, pone su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Logan y le mira fijamente, sin miedo ni vergüenza._

_-Vuelve –le pide, y justo al pronunciar esa sencilla palabra, nota como se acelera el ritmo del corazón que una vez se apagó para encender el de ella._

_Él solo mira al suelo otra vez y asiente con la cabeza. Le da un beso en el pelo que lleva manoseando desde hace un rato, coge su bolso de viaje y se va._

_-¡Solo quedan tres dosis! ¡Tres dosis! –grita un enfermero de la clínica._

_Aquello la despierta del ensimismamiento en el que lleva desde que ha visto alejarse a Logan, y corre desesperadamente para hacerse paso a través de la gente._

_El resto pasa tan deprisa que parece soñado. Da sus datos. Pagr. La inyección en el brazo, mucho más inofensiva de lo que esperaba. Ese adiós frío que le dedica la enfermera, sin siquiera darle la mano, lo que hace que sospeche de los resultados. Segura, sí, pero suspicaz ante el futuro que se abre ante ella._

_Al salir de la clínica por la puerta trasera se siente una cobarde. Cuando casi está por entrar de nuevo y pedir que la dejen salir por la entrada principal, oye una tremenda explosión. La clínica está en llamas._

Recostada sobre la cama, solo puede oírle a él moviéndose por la habitación, o eso cree a tenor del sonido de objetos que son cogidos de un sitio y depositados a lo bestia en otro diferente.

Al girar su cabeza y mirar el vaso de whisky con hielo en la mesita de noche, piensa en Bobby y la frialdad que éste le mostró las semanas siguientes de haberse sometido a la cura. Piensa en las peleas y en la acusación de Bobby sobre que era ella la que estaba siendo fría. "No sé si es por la cura, pero no eres la misma desde que regresaste. No sé qué o quién viste allí, pero estás diferente. _Eres_ diferente", le había dicho en una ocasión. Y aunque ha pasado un tiempo malo tras la ruptura, reconoce que era necesario. Si no evolucionan juntos, es imposible seguir juntos.

-¿Logan?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que soy diferente? –le pregunta Marie, tumbada en la cama con las manos sobre el vientre, la cabeza ladeada. Flirtea sin saber que lo hace.

Logan se gira de nuevo para mirar directamente a esos ojos marrones por los que mataría si fuera necesario.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una pregunta, Logan. Dime, ¿te parezco diferente?

-Claro que eres diferente. No hace falta que te lo diga yo.

-Pero ¿soy diferente a otras mujeres?, las que hayas conocido en tu vida, por ejemplo.

-Y qué sé yo. No es que recuerde mucho de mi vida, y tú lo sabes –contesta Logan, un tanto molesto por el eterno misterio de su existencia.

Vuelve a su tarea, haciendo caso omiso del cuerpo que se levanta del colchón y se acerca despacio a él por la espalda. Una mano se posa delicadamente en uno de sus hombros, lo que le obliga a mirar hacia arriba.

-Lo sé. Perdóname, no quise molestarte.

Marie le mira así muy a menudo, con mucha ternura, con una profundidad en la mirada que siempre hace que Logan se sienta un tanto incómodo porque es la clase de mirada del amor de tu vida, de quien te conoce hasta lo más profundo, más que nadie. Como hacen las almas gemelas.

-Perdonada –dice Logan, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. Además, sonríe, y puede ser la combinación de ambas cosas lo que hace que ella no se vaya de donde está, que su respiración se haga un poquito más rápida (pero sólo un poquito), y que le lance una sonrisa cálida que le desarma por dentro.

No, no recuerda a ninguna mujer que le haya hecho sentirse tan en paz consigo mismo como hace Marie. Y ni falta que hace. Porque si alguna vez pensó estar con su amor verdadero, obviamente estaba equivocado.

Aunque antes muerto que reconocerlo. Para Logan, "lo suyo" con Marie nunca ha sido fácil.

No es nada fácil darse cuenta de que lo que parecía un sentimiento de protección hacia la joven es en realidad algo parecido al amor. ¿Cómo un hombre de su edad podía sentir eso por alguien tan joven como ella?, con tantas oportunidades en su vida. No. Si alguien le arrebató sus recuerdos sería por algún motivo, eso es lo que piensa cuando ambos llegan a la mansión por primera vez, de manera que se ha auto convencido de que no la merece, que de ningún modo eso está bien, y tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella, desvía sus esfuerzos hacia un mal menor: Jean, la novia de Scott. Quitarle la novia a alguien no parece tan malo en su cabeza como sentirse culpable por robarle la vida a una joven como Marie; o robarle la virginidad, piensa más de una vez, muy a su pesar.

Así ha pasado los dos últimos años: persiguiendo a Jean Grey, haciendo que se le mojasen las bragas cada vez que él estaba cerca y la miraba como si fuera su presa. Y después de todo este tiempo aun le entran dudas acerca de sus sentimientos por la doctora: ¿eran ciertos?, ¿realmente la amaba? Logan cree que así es, porque aun le duele cuando recuerda cómo le clavó sus garras y cómo le dijo que la quería.

Deja por un momento de trastear para dirigir una fugaz mirada hacia Marie, que descansa plácidamente en el colchón de su cama, con los ojos cerrados. Logan sabe que está despierta, su ritmo de respiración no es lo lento que suele ser cuando está dormida.

Y en lo que termina de limpiar una tubería (¿pero qué hace una tubería en el suelo de su dormitorio?), le viene un pensamiento como un relámpago: ¿y si no estaba enamorado de Jean?, ¿y si solo era un sentimiento de protección hacia una amiga que accidentalmente había matado a su prometido? Puede que, después de todo, su objetivo real fuera darla esperanza y hacerla sentirse amada.

-No te oigo frotar, Logan. ¿Has terminado ya? –pregunta Marie desde la cama, muy bajito porque se está quedando dormida.

-No, nena, todavía me queda un poco. Tú descansa.

"Bueno, al menos no murió sola." Piensa, perplejo por el descubrimiento. Entonces vuelve toda la culpa que creía haber erradicado, y le golpea tan fuerte como diez hombres con esqueletos de adamantium iguales al suyo. Se siente tan mareado de repente que, depositando con cuidado sobre el suelo una caja de clavos, va sigiloso hacia su pequeño cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Abre el grifo y se moja la cara como aquella vez, cuando Marie huyó de la mansión porque Mística la había engañado, haciéndola creer que todos estaban enfadados por lo que le había hecho a Logan.

Si le había hecho algo a Logan había sido darle vida, ofrecerle una nueva y, puede que definitiva, oportunidad de encontrar algo de paz en este mundo. Lo recuerda todo mientras se mira en el espejo, con las gotas de agua resbalando por un rostro endurecido por las circunstancias que le ha tocado vivir. Se mira a sí mismo, directo a lo profundo de sus ojos. Está ahí, nunca murió.

La quiere. Como el jodido cabrón que es, pero la ama.

Algo que no conoce muy bien se despierta dentro de él: la esperanza. Esa misma esperanza que se obstina siempre en darles a los demás aparece por segunda vez para él, y esta vez es más fuerte que aquella primera ocasión cuando depositó sus ojos sobre Marie, en el bar de Laughlin City. Aquella vez él fue más fuerte y consiguió apartarla a un rincón apartado de su corazón, le costó pero lo logró. Esta vez no.

Se da cuenta de que esta vez pueden estar juntos de verdad, porque ella ya no es una niña sino una mujer (¡y vaya mujer!, piensa por un instante), porque la ama, porque Bobby anda persiguiendo "cuerpos menores" Parece imposible pero todo le sonríe esta vez.

Al otro lado de la puerta, tumbada plácida sobre la cama, Marie duerme ajena al debate interno de Logan. Hay una sonrisa amaneciendo en sus labios. Sueña con todas esas pequeñas conversaciones con Logan en las que hablan de cualquier cosa y, en un momento dado, sale el tema de las sábanas de seda de oferta en los grandes almacenes, almohadas mullidas, colchones de 135 ó 150, de cual es el mejor lugar para colocarlo en el dormitorio según el Feng Shui. Y recuerda de nuevo en sueños cómo siempre se imagina a Logan durmiendo en paz bajo esas sábanas de oferta, con la cabeza apoyada en la piel desnuda de ella, ahora que no puede absorberle la vida, con las manos masajeándole el cabello y el aliento cálido de él haciéndola cosquillas.

Entonces, sueña dentro del sueño.

Sueña que Logan está en el cuarto de baño disipando unas dudas que desconocía. Ella despierta y abre la puerta porque él siempre ha sido muy confiado en este aspecto y nunca echa el cerrojo. Él se sorprende y la observa con sorpresa… y con necesidad. ¿Esos ojos que ha visto Marie tantísimas veces y que ama tanto?, acaban de caerse del guindo. Se asusta porque los siente cálidos y amables, ve amor tras ellos, mucho amor, más del que haya conocido en su corta vida. Ve a la bestia en calma, como derrotada, de rodillas ante su dueño para ofrecerle su vida entera, para quizás obtener una caricia que selle este trato. Ve su propia mano reconfortando a Logan, de rodillas ante ella. Sin vacilaciones, se arrodilla frente a él, le abraza fuerte y le besa aún más fuerte todavía. La intensidad que ambos exudan no la asusta en absoluto, se siente cómoda, en su salsa. Antes de que pueda parar siquiera un segundo a pensar en lo que está ocurriendo, hay una maraña de ropa desperdigada en el suelo del baño y ella y Logan hacen el amor como locos, como en la típica fantasía de una mujer con un hombre como él. Cuando acaban, Logan se sienta en el suelo y pone a Marie en su regazo, acunándola, acariciando despacio sus brazos. Ya más despierta, ella levanta el rostro y le besa mientras él vuelve a acariciar su mejilla.

Esa caricia parece tan real. Puede sentirla. Pero no sentirla como la sentiría en un sueño. El tacto y el olor…

-¡Logan! –exclama Marie, sorprendida porque ya no está soñando sino que está despierta y Logan está ahí, sentado a su lado. Huele a colonia y tiene el pelo húmedo. Acaba de darse una ducha.

Solo ha sido un sueño, y sin embargo, era tan vívido. Marie le da vueltas a ello mientras se recompone un poco, sentándose erguida sobre la cama, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Logan. Da gracias a que Logan no sea telépata porque si no…

Pero a Logan no le hace falta ser telépata.

_Atolondrado, en el baño, tarda un poco en darse cuenta de los sonidos que proceden de la habitación, pero una vez abre la puerta está bastante claro: gemidos de puro placer. Clavado, sin poder moverse, no como ella, que no para de hacer extraños movimientos, como si estuviera follando con alguien. No confía en sí mismo, en qué hará si se mueve hacia ella, porque ¿y si está soñando con él? Sea lo que sea, no sabe muy bien donde meterse y los malditos pantalones le aprietan cada vez más. Cuando la respiración de Marie se va haciendo más acelerada solo le queda una opción: la ducha más fría de su vida, meterse en el baño y abrir el grifo al máximo. Bajo el ruido del agua golpeando su cuerpo apenas puede oír nada. Perfecto. _

Y aquí está ahora: sentado junto a Marie, tratando de descifrar qué se esconde bajo esa cara, roja como un tomate. Es curioso: antes apenas era capaz de moverse, pero ahora desearía acercarse más a ella y rodearla con sus brazos. Se siente extrañamente reconfortado con la posible idea de que Marie, que ha crecido delante de sus ojos hasta convertirse en toda una mujer, tenga sueños húmedos con él.

¿Cuántas veces habrá soñado él con los dos haciendo el amor de todas las formas posibles? Demasiadas para contarlas, y se muere por hacerlos realidad.

Solo que Marie está lejos de ser una mujer cualquiera, él la ama, y presiente que no es momento para precipitarse.

-Marie, ¿estás bien? –pregunta, acercándose a ella con un poco de miedo, de que se vaya, de que salga corriendo de su habitación.

-Yo… -suspira ella ligeramente-. Sí, Logan, estoy bien.

Parece más calmada, así que decide ir un poco más adelante.

-Antes… Estabas teniendo un sueño, ¿no? –apunta, y ve cómo Marie se va poniendo cada vez más colorada, pero espera no meter la pata ahora-. ¿Soñabas con Bobby?

Marie no dice nada durante un minuto.

-No es que deba importarme. Perdona.

-No. Está bien. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? –dice Marie, tímidamente.

-Verdad.

-Y los amigos pueden hablar de cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

-De lo que sea.

-De Feng-shui –comenta ella.

-Ajá.

-Y… sueños –la oye decir en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No tienes que hablarme de ello si no quieres.

-Ya no soy una niña, Logan.

Ella le mira y a Logan le da un vuelco el corazón, la estúpida calidez le embriaga. Dios, mataría por ella. Es tanto lo que siente en este momento que está a punto de abrir la boca y confesárselo todo.

-Mar…

-¡Soñaba contigo! ¡Hacíamos el amor en el suelo de tu cuarto de baño! –dice ella atropelladamente. Cuando termina, esconde el rostro tras sus manos.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Emmm… ¿T…? ¿Te… gustó? –suelta Logan de golpe. Eso tampoco se lo esperaba. ¿Pero qué le pasa? No se reconoce a sí mismo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Marie, un tanto confusa.- Bueno, yo… sí, eso creo.

Entonces Logan se siente asquerosamente feliz. Una nimiedad como esa le hace sentirse realmente feliz, y le encantaría ponerse a cantar y bailar si no fuera porque eso no va con él. Pero no puede evitar las carcajadas. Ríe, ríe, ríe. Es incontrolable.

-¡Vale, Logan! ¡No hacía falta que te rieras de mí! –le grita Marie, muy enfadada. Empieza a levantarse pero Logan decide no dejarla marchar y la agarra fuerte, devolviéndola al sitio en el que estaba.

-No, lo siento –dice, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa.- No es eso.

Marie le mira enfurruñada.

-Te lo juro.

Ella no le cree.

-Palabra de boy-scout.

-Tú te comerías a los boy-scouts.

-Err, sí, es verdad. Pero en serio, no me estaba riendo de ti.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –asegura Logan. Joder, le prometería cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Entonces, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

-Soy feliz –dice con una sonrisa inocente.

-Encanto, creo que últimamente abusas un poco de tu mano derecha –bromea Marie, haciendo el gesto con su propia mano.

Esta es su Marie.

-Nena, eso es lo que pasa cuando no podemos tener lo que queremos. ¿Abusas tú de la tuya?

-No más que tú –le asegura Marie, guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Y por qué eres feliz?

-Me he dado cuenta de que… quiero a alguien –es tan fácil para él hablar con Marie.

Ella no dice palabra, solo tiene una expresión un tanto triste en la cara. Logan cree saber por qué.

-No es por Jean.

Marie se aparta un poco más de él, pero Logan es mucho más rápido y toma fuerte su mano.

-Marie, créeme.

-Logan, da igual. Desde luego no será por mí, porque no has parado de evitarme en las últimas semanas y ya no sé si es que huelo mal para ti o de repente te has dado cuenta de que tengo tetas y eso te asusta.

Por sorpresa, Logan atrae a Marie un poco más hacia su cuerpo, sentándola en su regazo justo igual que en el sueño que ella ha tenido antes y del cual desconoce el guión. La abraza fuerte y emplea unos buenos 5 minutos oliendo cada parte del cuerpo de Marie que está a su alcance, lo que viene a ser: todo. Ella sigue viva, eso cree Logan, a juzgar por el ritmo acelerado de su respiración en algunos segundos, y a pesar de su ausencia durante otros tantos. Cuando termina, la tumba con cuidado en esa cama que ocupa los pensamientos de ambos.

-Nadie huele mejor para mí –le susurra con voz rasposa y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Labios apenas separados lo justo para poder hablar.

Acto seguido, y sin separarse ni un solo milímetro de donde está, mete sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Marie, por debajo de su sujetador, para acariciar sus pechos. Ahora sí que sabe que ella está viva, como si esos sonidos que salen de su boca pudieran deberse a otra cosa que no sea al talento de Logan.

-Y no, no acabo de darme cuenta de que tienes tetas. ¿En qué crees que pienso cuando hago algún arreglo a la moto?, ¿o cuándo estoy solo en la ducha y necesito… desahogarme?

-Pero antes… -Marie apenas puede hablar a un volumen audible, gracias a Dios por el buen oído de Logan-. Antes decías que querías a alguien.

-Sí, ¿y? –murmura él.

-Bueno… No me has dicho quién era.

-Marie, creía que el lento en esta relación era yo –dice Logan, y la besa despacio pero insistente, el que espera sea el primero de los muchos besos por venir.

-No sabía que teníamos una relación.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo defines tú lo que siempre ha habido entre nosotros? Lo mismo que yo me he negado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Entonces, tú… me quieres? ¿A mí? –pregunta Marie, con un poco de incredulidad, cuando él la deja respirar después de otro beso marca Logan.

-Sé que lo sabes, no te hagas la incrédula.

Como no se le dan bien las palabras pero sí las acciones, de un gesto Logan aparta todo lo que estorba en esa dichosa cama. Se desnuda poco a poco, haciendo que Marie salive más que el jodido perro de Paulov delante de una carnicería. Lo mismo hace con las ropas de ella aunque el tiempo se le haga eterno hasta que consigue saborear esa tentación que es su piel. Y hacen el amor mejor que en sueños o fantasías, porque es real, está ahí y es de los dos. Nada ni nadie se los va a robar jamás.

-¿Adivinas una cosa, Logan? –Marie descansa con gusto entre los brazos de él.

-Suéltalo.

-Yo… -suspira-, yo siento lo mismo, desde hace mucho.

-Shhh, lo sé.

-Sí, Logan, pero…

-Shhh –la manda callar otra vez.

-Es que tengo mucho que contarte.

-Y yo mucho que hacerte, ¿pero vas a alguna parte?

-Ni de coña –dice Marie, dando un pequeño mordisco a Logan en una oreja.


End file.
